FIOLEE: a fresh start
by MaxxAbadeer13
Summary: when something happens to fionna and she wants revenge with the help of marshall lee she just might get it
1. Chapter 1

**authors notes**

**HEY GUYS ITS MAXX! YO IM SORRY I ABANDONED MY OTHER STORIES I JUST LOST INEREST IN THEM O AND BY THE WAY ILL KEEP POSTING EVEN IF YOU DONT LIKE IT. I EVIL LIKE THAT.**

* * *

it was beautiful . the wedding that is. Prince Bonnibuax Gumball finally got his princess from his dreams...too bad it's not me. Princess Annabel Cotton the cotton candy princess,of the cotton candy kingdom. It sickened me all of it. I brushed my thigh long hair out of y Krystal blue eyes. the ends ran down the front of my dress. It was a blue corset dress that lead to a silk skirt that ended three-fourths down my thigh. but i hanged the corset to black instead of sister cake made it before she died in child-birth . i missed her terribly it was only a month ago. the same day as the proposal. lets just say it was a bad good day. her boyfriend/husband/baby daddy lord monochromicorn had all five monokittens.

i frowned as my black wedge heels click on the candy ,no king Gumball requested me to his chambers for a meeting. 'Great! probably another lame-ass adventure that bubba will thinks diffucult' i thought sarcastically. i pushed past his now old suite. not caring if I didn't knock. screw him for all i normally bright pink room had been dimmed and lit b candles. 'romantic for a meeting huh' i thought. i stepped in more and the doors shut behind me . i turned around in a full on ready to attack. but there stood the candy prince err king. i straightened up and said politely " You wanted to see me your highness.". i tilted my head forward . eyes shut. hands folded. "yes I did." i felt his arms wrap around my waist and my eyes popped open and i looked up into his PINK **( QUIRED EYES)**eyes. they showed an unreadable look but a smirk downed his face.

"Fionna dear, I understand that you have a little crush... on me..." he said slowly pushing her into a wall. "and lets just get it out-of-the-way..." I couldn't help but stutter " the p-p-princess" pushing me down he murmured " then she'll never know... unless you open your mouth...we'll just have this on the side then won't we...wouldn't want you to get hurt... would we.." he said kissing down my neck. i shuddered. "n-n-no" I stuttered.' god i sound so weak...but im soo scared' i thought. " well you don't really have a choice" my eyes widened i knew what was gonna happen. and i kicked and scream . this made the candy man furious. he slapped her. "fionna love isnt real . that ''crush'' you had wasnt love. LOVE is just hatred in disguise ." and with that he did his worst... he stole my innocence.

A LITTLE LATER

Tears streamed my face as he pulled me off the floor by my hair to his bed. " ENOUGH! WHERE IS THE SUPPOSED BRAVEST IN ALL OF AAA!" he yelled slapping me again. he turned and left me for his party with the new queen. i waited a few seconds before grabbing my clothes and stuffing them in my backpack gumball had thrown across the room.i pulled my shorts on i had under my dress wrapped a blanket around my chest. i didn't really care i just wanted out of the castle. tears still ran down my face in rivers as i cried out for help from a candy citizen. but they all ignored me.

i just ran as far as I could to the dark forest. Running and running I tripped on my feet and crashed to the ground. i just laid there and cried. and cried and cried. Gumballs words ranthrough my head '' love it is not real it dosen't exist". it was all i ever wanted. when the tears finally stopped i sat up . NO. i wasnt gonna take it. **(w****ERE NOT GONNA TAKE IT NO WE AINT GONNA TAKE IT ^-^) **"this is the only real love...PHYSICAL LOVE!' he screched in my head.

Enough was enough. the most proper pansy ass prick prince in all of AAA. Royals were supposed to be nice and caring but Gumball was a tee total jackass. I reached in to my backpack and grabbed my clothes. putting back on my unmentionables . I tugged on a gray muscele shirt and headed to a cabin cake and i made . i desided i really needed to rest but first thing tomorrow i would get my revenge.

* * *

**end of chapter one  
! yay! i think its tooooooo short.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys i really wanted to up date but i just got out of camp and i am sore! o and becuase of somm messages ive been getting i will bee deleteing my raikim stories... sorry!

please visit

my blogg here on fanfiction

ill try to update soon

maxx


End file.
